Frost on the Windows
by Cissaflake
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter one shots, anything and everything is here, for The Ultimate One Shot Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is for my new forum The Ultimate One Shot Challenge. (and yes i am taking part in my own forum, it'll be fun!)**

**Paring: Ron / Hermione**

**Word Count: 782**

**Prompts: **Frost on the windows, Cold, Fire, Sunset, "I love being married! It's great to find that one special person that you want to annoy for the rest of your life.", Wind.

**If your interested in joining then please do! It'll be open for the whole time since it's a 'work at your own pace' kind of thing.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Frost on the Windows

The snow had begun to settle the previous night, and this morning there was frost on the windows. Hermione sat up in bed, and looked at her sleeping husband beside her, she was very excited about this Christmas as it would be the first one that they would have together, since they had married back in July.

She gently shook Ron awake, and went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She stopped in the living room, of their little cottage and took her wand out.

'Incendio,' she said, and flames shot out of the tip of her wand, and lit the fire, instantly warming the room. It was times like these, when she wished that doing magic didn't interfere with Muggle electricity, they could really use some heating as it was so cold, this time of year.

It didn't help that their cottage was on the top of a hill, overlooking some lovely scenery, but they did get a lot of wind, up there. Hermione walked into the kitchen, and looked out of the window, trying to see through the frost. She gently heated some eggs, with magic, and scrambled them, before putting it onto plates, and putting them down on the kitchen table, she put a heating charm on them so that they wouldn't get cold, and she went back upstairs.

'Breakfasts ready when you are,' she said, going over to the bed. She laughed, as she saw that Ron was curled up in a ball on the bed, wrapped up in a ball and shivering.

'Oh honestly Ron,' she said, going into the bathroom to retrieve his fluffy midnight blue dressing gown. She carefully slipped her red one on, and then tugged the covers away from Ron, and rolled her eyes when he started whimpering from the cold.

She threw his dressing gown at him, and smiled softly, 'It's not that cold now the fire's on,'

'It's f-freezing.'

'How are we going to have a snowball fight if your too cold when your inside the house?'

'I'm sure I'll be fine by then,'

'Well come on then,' she said, leaving the room 'boys,' she muttered, as she started to go down the stairs.

'There see? I'm fine now, let's go out and play in the snow.'

'You need to eat breakfast first.'

'Oh, I knew that.' He followed his wife into the kitchen and she watched as he wolfed it down,

'Boys,' she muttered, Ron gave her an indignant look, she lead him into the hallway, and handed him his hat, coat, scarf, and gloves, before putting on her own. They then put on a pair of snow boots, and went into the garden.

They hadn't really ever grown up, just learnt how to act in public, but now they weren't in public, just in the company of each other so they could act like children to their hearts content.

They threw balls of snow at each other, until they were both red in the face from the crisp air. Hermione walked over to Ron, and they exited the garden, and sat out on the hill, for a while, chatting. Hermione never remembered what they talked about when they were talking, only that they enjoyed each others company, and the sound of each others voices.

'Isn't it great being married?' He asked Hermione, 'It's lovely, finding that one special person that you want to annoy for the rest of your life,' he said wistfully

Hermione laughed, she would definitely remember that one, especially as he looked deadly serious.

They laid down on the hill, and Ron started to roll down in, Hermione followed close behind him, and she bashed into him at the bottom of the hill, and they both lapsed into laughter.

They soon went in for lunch, and warmed up a bit, before Ron insisted that they went back outside again, so they put all of their warm clothes back on, and once they were inside, they started to build a snowman. The snowman was a little disfigured, and his mouth was crooked, but they didn't mind. Ron and Hermione looked proudly at the little snowman that they had made together, before running at it, and knocking it over.

They re-built it – a bit better this time, and proceeded in charging into it. It reminded Hermione of how Muggle children spent ages sweeping up a big pile of leaves in the autumn, and then jumped in it, ruining all their hard work. They demolished and re-built the snowman, until he actually looked like one, and they sat down on the hill, completely exhausted, and they watched the sunset, sending hundreds of colours dancing around the sky.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, there will be more to come next week!**

**Please review**

**-Lissa xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two**

Prompts: "We can't do that!" / "Tell me about it" / "Didn't we have fun though?" / "We're running out of time!" / Day

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – 'Just Borrow... Without asking'

It was the summer holidays and Lily was sitting on her cousin Hugo's bedroom floor. They had talked, and played, and now they were board. They couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, but it was all they ever talked about. The number of times they could talk about it, considering that they hadn't ever been, was limited.

'I wish I could do magic,' Lily said,

'Tell me about it,' Hugo replied, he then sat up suddenly, 'I think I might have an idea,'

He pulled his cousin up off the floor, and took her hand before pulling her into his sister Rose's bedroom.

'Why are we in Rose's room?' Lily asked,

'She's out with Mum, doing muggle stuff, or something so she wouldn't be able to bring her wand.'

'Are you suggesting that we steal your sisters wand?'

'Not steal, just borrow... Without asking.'

'We can't do that!'

'It'll be back before she get's home.'

Lily looked at him skeptically. 'When are they home?'

Hugo grinned. 'They should be back at six, and right now, it's three.'

'I don't know whether we should do this...'

'Come on, enjoy it. Think about it, three whole hours of doing magic.'

'What if your Dad comes up to check on us?'

'He won't, and if he does, then we'll just hide the wand won't we? It's a completely fool proof plan Lils.'

Lily sighed, and went over to Rose's chest of drawers and picked up her cousins wand. She carefully held it, as they ran back to Hugo's bedroom.

They practiced doing spells that they had seen their parents do, like 'Lumos,'.

Soon after they had gotten the hang of the Lumos charm, Ron came up. It gave them such a surprise, that Hugo flicked the wand in the direction of is wardrobe and it turned bright pink.

'I'm just going down to the post office to borrow an owl, your mother sent a letter using ours.' He said before closing the door, and Lily and Hugo soon heard the front door close.

'What are we going to do?' Lily asked looking at her cousins pink wardrobe.

They tried a few more spells with the wand, but to no avail. They did manage to shrink the bed, and splatter themselves in some green sticky substance.

'Completely fool proof huh?' Lily squinted at Hugo through her green dripping hair that had fallen in front of her face.

'I said getting the wand was fool proof,' he replied sheepishly,

'How long 'till their back?'

Hugo looked at the clock, which had somehow managed to get turned blue, 'They'll be back in half an hour!' he said

'How are we going to clean all of this up in time?' Lily asked in a panicked voice

They spent ten more minuets trying to clean it all up, but they didn't succeed. They soon heard the front door close, and they thought that it was Ron, but they heard Hermione and Rose's voices from down the stairs.

'Hurry, we're running out of time!' Lily said, Hugo was really panicking and suddenly the whole room was back to normal.

'What was that?' Lily asked

'I don't know, but let's get this wand back into Rose's room quickly!'

They ran down the hallway, and into Rose's room. Lily put the wand back on her cousins chest of drawers, and they dashed back into Hugo's bedroom.

'Promise me we'll never do that again?' Lily said as they collapsed onto the newly re-sized bed.

'Didn't we have fun though?' Hugo smiled at her,

'Accidental magic,' Lily said quietly

'What?'

'You must have done more accidental magic, to make the room, and us, back to normal.'

They went down the stairs to greet Rose and Hermione, and no one knew what they had gotten up to in the latter part of the day, and they didn't intend to let them find out, either.

* * *

**A/N: Naughty Lily and Hugo...**

**Please review, I hope you liked it**

**-Livvy xxx**


End file.
